Once In All Eternity
by nerdyfangirls
Summary: Alex Kay is just your average son of Zeus. Dating your average daughter of Demeter. Until she has to go on a quest. Alex tries to save her and then you have to read to find out what happens next.
1. I Dream About my Father

**Admin 1 here! This is a story I wrote, so don't steal the idea, and Enjoy. I am not Rick Riordan :(**

* * *

I'm Alex Kay, son of Zeus. I'm 15 years old, and i'm dating Maria Sanders, daughter of Demeter. I just got here 9 months ago, in August.

I woke up to someone knocking on the door of the Zeus cabin. It was probably Maria. OI smoothed back my hair, and opened the door. Maria was not at the door, like i thought. It was an angry looking Clarisse.

Before i could react, she grabbed my arm, and dragged me out of cabin one. The sky was pitch-black. It was probably 1-1:30 a.m.

Clarisse dragged me to the canoe lake. I knew what she was going to do. I concentrated hard. I Thought about rain. I imagined rain coming down. I filled myself up with the thought of rain. RAIN! I felt something wet on my arm. GO! I urged it. Slowly but surely, it started to rain. Hard.

"What do you think you're doing? Huh, Lightning Boy? You think a little rain is going to stop me?" Clarisse jeered.

I should explain why Clarisse hated me so much. When i first came to camp, Poseidon was mad that Zeus had sired a child (though at the time i had no idea why he was so mad). He flooded the canoe lake, and the Ares Cabin was practically wiped out. Then, later that month, I sort of accidentally set the Ares cabin on fire after hitting it with lightning. In September, Clarisse tried to get revenge on me for the two things that had happened so far.

She attempted to shove my head in a toilet. Lets just say that things were…shocking. In October, she tried to burn down the Zeus cabin. Luckily, i created a rainstorm before the fire could cause any real damage. Unluckily, lightning hit the Ares cabin. Again. Ever since, she's been trying to get revenge on me. Every time her revenge fails, she gets angrier.

I hated to do this, but i concentrated on lightning. Suddenly, I heard an electrifying crack! Clarisse let go of my arm, and turned to face her cabin, which had flames dancing across the top. I dashed back to Cabin 1.

I ran in, and shut the door quickly. I locked it, and concentrated on slowing the rain down. Eventually, i got it to let up. I was so exhausted from the effort, that i barely made it back onto my bed. I collapsed on my bed and instantly fell into a dreamless sleep...

Lol, just kidding! I dreamt that i was at Olympus, in the throne room. Except, It isn't really a room. More like an area.

Zeus was on his throne, and Hera was standing in front of him. I crept closer. They seemed to be arguing:

"Again?" Snapped Hera.

"Well-"

"Don't give me excuses, mister! You went back! And i hear Hannah Kay knows you too!"

Hannah Kay? That's my mom!

"It's just…Thalia-"

Who the Hades is Thalia?

"Thalia should have never been born!"

What? Why not?

"I just-"

"You broke the Oath! Soon, your brothers will find out, and that'll be the end of her! Poseidon already seems suspicious!"

Zeus sighed, "I guess, but look. I'm really sorry. Her calls were getting really annoying. I wanted to go back there one time, just to set things straight, but-"

"But you went down as Jupiter! She fell in love with you all over again! And then, what do you have to say about Hannah?"

I crept a little closer. What can i say? She was my mom!

"Hannah Kay…. She's a beautiful young woman…" He must've noticed the look on Hera's face because he quickly said, "Not as beautiful as you, my dear. Just…beautiful by mortal standards. She is underpaid, and diagnosed with cancer. Though, they're not sure what kind of cancer yet. She has blonde hair, smooth as silk, and skin that has a tan, like she spends her time at the beach…That's kind of Poseidon's style, but oh well."

"Enough of what she looks like!" Her snapped. "Tell me why you fell in love with her! Because if it was just the looks, I will send you off to Aphrodite for love lessons!"

"Well…her personality. Even though she was underpaid, and had slight cancer, she never once complained. Also, she was kind. And not at all like Mrs. Grace. When she found out that i was a god, she was honored."

"Oh really?" (Note the sarcasm)

"Eh, not really. But she didn't go cray cray like Mrs. Grace. She was confused first, but then she was amazed."

"Whatever. But don't come complaining to me when both your sons are dead."

Zeus sat up a little straighter, "You mean Thalia's not going to die?"

"No. I mean she has a better chance of surviving because she's a girl."

Zeus slouched back down, and I woke up.


	2. I Ask a Friend for Help

**Isn't it so adorable when to try to talk to little kids about fandoms? **

* * *

I was probably lucky that the Ares table and Zeus table are separated by Poseidon's. Percy wouldn't let Clarisse get past him. Well hopefully not…

Chiron also seemed to have his eye on Clarisse since she looked particularly angry this morning.

Percy and I always talk during meals, since we have no siblings.

"Did you hear the storm last night?" Percy asked me.

I scratched the back of my neck, "Yeah. Pretty big storm, huh?"

"Yup."

"Hey, I have To tell you something…" I lowered my voice to a whisper. "Meet me in Cabin one right after your first activity."

Percy nodded, and went back to eating his blue waffles.

I had so many questions, and i was hoping that Percy could answer them:

Who was Jason? Who was Thalia? Why shouldn't any of us been born? What oath did Zeus break? Why was Hera so mad?

I finished the last of my Fruit Loops, and headed to archery. I'm bad at archery, but i can usually hit the target. Unlike some Kelp Heads.

After archery, i ran as fast as possible to the Zeus cabin, but Percy was already there.

He motioned for me to come forward. I sat down next to him.

"Okay, I had a dream last night," I began, "I was in the throne room on Olympus, and Zeus and Hera were arguing…" I told him the rest of the dream.

After I finished, he waited, as if trying to figure out what to say. Finally, he spoke, "Well…it sounds like it was about 15 years ago, soon before you were born. There's something else you wanted to tell me."

"Who-who is Jason?"

Percy looked weary when i said that name, but it only lasted for a second, so i might've imagined it.

"Jason…" he looked like he was straining to remember. "He…he was with us…on a boat…" He shook his head, "I know i should have memories of him, but i don't. I just know that him and me had something bad happen because of…someone…who i hate. I think."

I took a deep breath, "Okay, who is Thalia?"

This time, Percy definitely looked weary, but this time, there was a sadness behind the weariness, "Let's not talk about it, okay?"

I nodded.

Percy got up, and walked out. I felt like it was my fault he was so…so…I don't know. Sad? Weary? Frustrated? I sighed.

Maybe he could answer the rest of my questions another time. I headed to the sword arena for my next activity.

* * *

**~Admin 1 Did you like it? Please review!**


	3. Clarisse Tries to Kill Me

**Oh my gods! Sea of Monsters is out! My dad is taking me to see it, so YAY! Other than that…Enjoy!**

* * *

I woke up, blinking. What happened? The last thing I remembered was walking to the sword arena, and something came out from the bushes. Something bi-Clarisse.

I put my hand on my forehead, and almost screamed. I jerked it back. I carefully fingered the huge bump on my head. If I was right, the Freak had cracked my skull! It wasn't much, but enough to hurt.

Chiron walked in, Maria right behind him. Chiron handed me some ambrosia.

"Eat," he ordered.

I picked it up, and put a piece in my mouth. It tasted like the no-bake cookies my mom used to make when i was sick.

Maria sat down next to me, and watched me eat. When i was done, she held my hand.

"How do you feel?" She asked.

"Not too good." I replied.

"Well, she knocked you out pretty good. Any idea why?"

I shook my head, but Maria didn't buy it.

I sighed, "I kinda, sorta, maybe struck the Ares cabin with lightning again."

She shook her head, "You are impossible!" She glanced at the clock. "I have to go, but I'll visit later! You get some rest!" She leaned over and kissed me on the cheek, "Bye."

I was still staring at the door five minutes after she left.

Then, I remembered what she said about resting. I closed my eyes, and fell asleep. I must've been more tired then i realized.

I was in the throne room again. Hera was sitting on her throne reading How to Kill a Mockingbird. Suddenly Zeus burst in, his Masterbolt in his hand. And he did NOT look happy.

Hera looked up, unfazed by his appearance. "Yes?"

"YOU ARE GOING TO KILL HIM!" Zeus yelled.

Hera put her book down. "Kill who?" She asked way to innocently.

"Alex!"

Hera-Hera was trying to murder me? Maybe not, but thats what it sounded like.

"Oh, him."

"Yes, him!"

"Please. I wasn't trying to kill him. Just teach him a lesson."

"A lesson about death!"

Hera sighed, "Honestly, Zeus. Get over it! You remember what happened to Heracles! You might as well just let me kill him."

This just made Zeus madder. "You little pile of Minotaur Dung! Fury Butt! I wish YOU were sewn into Hades's underwear!"

"Calm dow– oh dear."

Zeus looked ready to destroy Manhattan and everything beyond. Instead, he turned to Hera. "What were you saying about murdering Alex?"

Hera got up out of her throne. I knew that she couldn't transport out. She was cornered. My dream was suddenly blasted to pieces. I remember thinking one thing: You earned it, Hera.

* * *

**{All of this is written by 1}**


	4. My Girlfriend Leaves Without Me

**Hey guys! Sorry we haven't been posting! School has started recently, so we might not be on as much :(**

**Anyways, here's chapter 4!**

* * *

When i woke up, if was just before dinner.

I got an 'Ok' to leave, and walked to the dining pavillion.

I had missed lunch, so i was starving.

I piled my plate full, and went to the braziers. '_Please, dad. Help me figure this out.' _I prayed silently.

It might have been me, but i thought the fire burned a bit brighter for a moment. I blinked, and thought i might've imagined it.

I sat down at my table, and began to wolf down my food. I glanced at the Demeter table, but didn't see Maria, which I thought was a little strange. She was probably done eating, and left early. She's quiet, and good at leaving places unnoticed.

After dinner, I went up to Maria's half-brother, Tim, and asked him where Maria was.

"She's packing," he replied, "she's going on a quest with a daughter of Hephaestus and a daughter of Athena. Megan and Juliette I thi-"

I gave hime no time to finish. I didn't even give my brain enough time to really register his words. I just told my legs to carry me to cabin four. Fast.

When I got there, I opened the door. Maria was packing her camo print backpack.

"What are you doing?" I asked her.

"Packing for a-NOTHING!"

"Why can't you tell me?"

"Because… Oh, fine! While you were out, Megan, daughter of Hephaestus, had had a dream. Chiron issued a quest, and she picked me and Juliette, daughter of Athena, to go with. I didn't want to tell you. So I could leave quietly."

I held her hands, "Just promise me this: Come back."

She nodded, trying not to cry, "I promise I'll do my very best."

I hugged her. We just stood there for a little while. I let go, and Maria went back to packing.

I walked to the Zeus cabin, and went to bed.

* * *

**-1**


End file.
